Taking Sides
by siqwithaQ
Summary: A boy approaches the gate, intending to make a change. Slowly, they join him.


Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda, a person who I am not.

Note: Grammatical lapses in this are completely on purpose.

Also, if you don't know, a caribou is basically just what we Canadians call the reindeer that are real, and not from the Christmas stories.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Once upon a time, there was a wall, a wall that stretched further than the eye can see. This wall went high into the clouds, and if you looked at it you would say it must have spanned over the entirety of the planet.

In the midst of this wall there was a gate, a gate with golden barred doors and a rusted chain lock that was always left ajar. The doors of this gate always remained closed.

On one side of the wall, people were scarce. This side was deserted of most life, and what _was_ there were almost nary but beasts of all sizes and temperaments. This side was the Forsaken Side.

On the other side of the wall, nations lived peacefully. All coexisted and trivial things like war and struggle were things of the past. This side was the Loved Side.

One day, a boy from the Forsaken Side approached the gate. This boy wore a straw hat upon his head of knotted, coal coloured hair that matched his coal coloured eyes. Underneath one of these eyes was a crescent moon shaped scar, complementing the star shaped one proudly displayed on his chest.

He called to the kingdom of the Loved Side, and he asked them, won't you come here? Won't you come to this side; I promise this side is the better one.

The people laughed. How could he think his side was better than our side? Come, you know the truth, boy, our side is loved and yours is forsaken.

You really would love it here, he told them. He's already decided you would come, so hurry up and get here.

They scoffed at his ideas. They told him to look at yourself, you're dirty, you have scars, why would we want to live as you do?

It's more fun over here, he informed, it's more fun here where the others aren't.

They thought it was precisely that. It would be too lonely! We would never leave our happy homes just to be lonely.

To this the boy simply said that it won't be lonely when you get here, but the people ignored him and left.

The boy came back each day thereafter, every time attempting to convince the citizens to join him, that they should come to his side of the wall.

Finally, somebody did.

A man from town, with piercing emerald eyes the same shade as his green hair, scaled the gate in front of their very eyes.

You fool, they called, why is he going to the Forsaken Side, when you have a good life here where we are loved?

He gave his parting words to say that I want something more from life, before he and the boy left sight of the kingdom of the Loved.

The two returned weeks later, and this time, the man with green hair and eyes carried swords with him. This time, the man with green hair and eyes had new scars, a vertical one across his now permanently closed left eye, and a diagonal one across his chest.

This time, the two left with a ginger-haired village girl.

Silly girl, they scolded. Can she not see how the Forsaken side had changed him? He's dirty, he has scars, the cosmos looks not well upon that side. We, the Loved, are so obviously favoured.

They're wrong, the boy tells them, it's truly better here, here where the others aren't.

The Forsaken return every few weeks after that, and each time they take another of the Loved with them. The first time, it is an artistic boy with curly black hair and a dark tan. The next, it is a blond haired, blue-eyed chef who was in love with the ginger haired village girl.

The people are so angry; they do not want one of their friend or family to be the next one to become forsaken. They ask their royal family for advice, and their princess agrees to try to coerce the Forsaken to leave them alone.

She talks with them the next time they come, and leaves wishing she could join them on the other side of the wall.

The Forsaken are terribly persuasive.

The next time they come, they bring with them a pet of some kind, a beast from the forest who resembles a caribou. They take with them the town's librarian, a sophisticated, raven-haired woman.

They return two more times, once taking an eccentric carpenter with vibrant blue hair and a penchant for Hawaiian shirts, and the second time they take the oldest resident of the Loved, who, despite his age, has the most youthful abandon of any person who has not yet fled to the Forsaken Side.

Stop, the people plead the old man, he cannot leave us, the Forsaken will grow too many in number.

This causes the boy, the first boy, the one with the straw hat sat atop his coal coloured hair that frames his coal coloured eyes that rest above that crescent move shaped scar that compliments the star shaped one on his chest, to stop.

They're right, he thinks, if there are too many of us, this side will be too crowded, and that would be no fun. It's best that this side is special, and only shared between us.

The boy turns to his companions, and he tells them that we will not return to this gate anymore.

They nod without question.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N**: So… I have no idea where this came from. But I'm proud of it. It basically was the same thing that happened with my other one-shots, "Bad Dreams" and "Fishtail" …Plot bunny attack from nowhere. Sigh…

Although, that's where most of my stories come from, so Plot Bunnies have actually become my favourite animal since I got into writing.

Anyway, did you like it?


End file.
